


Home, Sweet Home

by ThisWasntTaken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And endings, And titles, Excessive use of nicknames, I also suck at tags, M/M, Sam is frustrated a lot, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasntTaken/pseuds/ThisWasntTaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gets kicked out of his vessel and Sam and Dean have to help him get it back or they may never get rid of him. But Sam might be okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home, Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work, written for a rather specific prompt on Tumblr, which you can find here: http://alfie-pupsqueak.tumblr.com/post/57011879573/simple-i-guess-overveiw-of-a-sabriel-fic-someones
> 
> Please R&R! I hope you enjoy. :)

It was in a bar. (To be honest, they were Winchesters and hunters, and it was always in a bar.) Dean was flirting with some girl, still not admitting that he had feelings nor that they in any way referenced Castiel, and Sam was frustrated with him, scanning the crowd. Suddenly, his eyes landed on a familiar shape, and Sam found his body moving towards it without his permission. He was there now, though, so he stood next to the bar and asked, “Gabriel?”

The man looked up, assessed Sam, said, “I’m afraid not. Name’s Rich,” and offered his hand.

Sam shook it. “Sam. I’m sorry; you just look exactly like this guy I know named Gabriel.”

“To be honest, I think I know who you’re talking about,” Rich said. “Sit.”

Sam sat and he and Rich talked for a long while, but Rich never went beyond his initial statement about Gabriel. It was probably two hours later that a very pretty woman, maybe 5’4 with long brown hair and a nice body, sat next to Sam and asked, “Can I buy you a drink?”

Sam, caught off guard, could only respond with, “Uh, sure.”

The woman motioned to the bartender and turned back to Sam, “So, what’s your name, Gigantor?”

Sam was a little puzzled at the nickname (despite it being about as original as “How’s the weather up there?” Sam had actually not gotten it from many people), but answered anyway. “Sam.”

 

“So, Moose, I hope I didn’t tear you away from your friend here,” the woman said with a wink.

“No—I—we don’t actually know each other,” Sam said. “Moose” was far more common a nickname for him, but this woman couldn’t have seen him standing up, and what’s with the nicknames anyway? “And it’s Sam.”

“Are you sure, Samsquatch? We can invite him along, too.”

“Do we know each other?”

“Do you think so, Sammich?”

“Absolutely. Outside.”

 

Outside, the woman said, “Aww, Sammy, I think I made it too easy. Now I don’t even get to see you filled with regret when you realize it’s _me_ you took home. Well, you did go to _Stanford_. I should’ve made that more difficult.”

“What’s going on?”

“Come on, Sam I Am, figure it out. You’re smart.”

“That guy in there is your vessel?”

“Yep. And?”

“And you—you’re not in him.”

“Sammy, why do you make things sound dirty when I’m trying not to rip your clothes off?”

“Shut up, Gabriel. Why is he in there and you’re—in her?”

“I’d always rather be in you, Stretch, but I got—summoned.”

“Summoned?” Sam asked. “By who?”

“We all got summoned, actually. I think it’s the first time the five of us have been in the same place at the same time since—hell, this human project took off. Cassie may have told you that the Apocalypse was cancelled but none of the babies know why. God just yanked us all in and said ‘not today’ and disappeared again. What even—He always does this shit!”

“Gabriel! This is not about your Daddy issues.”

“But it is! He took us without our vessels, and being yanked from your vessel means you have to ask again. Apparently, Loki really likes this day and age and he has no intentions of coming back.”

“That’s the Norse god of mischief that you let loose?!” Sam demanded.

“I didn’t let him loose, Samson! He got away! Anyway—”

Sam backed Gabriel up against the wall, “Will you stop with the nicknames?! My God, can’t you have one serious conversation?”

“What are you gonna do about it, Sam-a-lama-ding-dong?” Gabriel asked, going for the most obnoxious name he could think of in the moment. He expected Sam to storm off. He expected Sam to get frustrated and take a step back, a deep breath to calm himself. He expected Sam to hit him (and, by extension, he expected to have to heal Sam). Gabriel wasn’t sure what he expected, but he definitely didn’t expect Sam to kiss him. Gabriel lifted his hand, and Sam expected Gabriel to push him away, but Gabriel snapped, transporting them to Sam’s motel room, and no one got what they expected.

 

It was in a bar that Sam found Gabriel, but it’s in a motel room that he realizes his mistake. Unfortunately, he has no time to panic, because Dean comes in, Cas in tow—Cas always in tow. “Sammy, I got burgers,” Dean says. He takes in the scene, the small but attractive woman lying on top of Sam, and says, “Oh. Dammit, Sammy, _I_ didn’t score last night. You were talking to some dude every time I looked up. How did _you_ get lucky, you giant freak?”

“Hey, Dean-o. Haven’t seen you since you left me in a ring of holy fire. Dangerous decision, by the way. Good thing I’m so forgiving, Ken Doll.”

Dean may give Sam crap about his “bitchfaces,” but Dean has a repertoire of his own. This one is Number 98: You Did Not Screw Gabriel. For whatever reason, Gabriel decides to be merciful, and when he gets up they’re both clothed. Sam could not face this lecture naked.

 

Sam registers the next few moments something like this:

“Sam, he’s a monster! We kill those; we don’t sleep with them!” Dean says.

 _I never meant to be so bad to you!_ Gabriel sings.

“Am I gonna have to cockblock you from now on? How many bad decisions does this make?!”

 _One thing I said I would never do_.

“You keep saying you want me to trust you, but when I give you any kind of space, you do something like this!”

 _One look from you and I would fall from grace_.

“Don’t forget that he killed me—how many times? And he trapped us in TV Land. Oh, and then there’s the Apocalypse you started.”

 _And it would wipe the smile right from my face_.

“Enough! I don’t know what game Gabriel is playing here, but he came up to me with the intentions of tricking me into bed, maybe so exactly this would happen, Dean. I don’t know, or maybe he just wanted it. Damn, he was the one moaning like a porn star!” And then everyone is silent, shocked at Sam’s outburst, even Sam himself.

 

“Okay, Sammy, let’s just calm down,” Dean says, but then it seems to register to both Sam and Dean that in all the time they’ve known him, Gabriel has never been quiet for this long, and they both look over. Gabriel is fidgeting and—it couldn’t be—blushing, and Sam almost feels bad for his comments.

“Are you happy now, Sam?” Gabriel asks. Sam feels bad and wants to apologize, but can’t make himself, so he just sighs instead.

 

“Okay, so Gabriel was trying to get you into trouble. Fine. Why? And why is he, you know, not a he?” Dean asks.

“It’s a long story,” Sam says.

“Not really. God yanked us out of our vessels, said no apocalypse, disappeared again, and now Loki won’t let me back in. I approached you to ask if you’d help me keep him hostage until I can get him to say yes.”

“Loki, Norse god of mischief?” Dean asks.

“Bingo, Tarzan.”

“God is alive?” Castiel asks.

“If God were dead, we’d all know, Cassie, and we’d have more than an Apocalypse to worry about,” Gabriel says. “Anyway, catch Loki, we’ll get him to say yes, and I’ll be on my merry way. If not, I’ll just have to stay with you guys until I can convince him.”

“Fine,” Dean says. “You better make it fast.”

“Sure thing, Deanie.”

“Really fast,” Dean says.

 

“He told me his name was Rich,” Sam says.

“Was _he_ coming onto you, too?” Dean asks.

“Probably,” Gabriel says. “The rules weren’t as strict back then.”

“Think we’ll find him at the bar again?” Sam asks.

“It’s possible,” Gabriel says.

“If you’ve been in him for centuries, he must be your true vessel. You should be able to track him,” Castiel says.

“It’s a toss-up what I can do in a temporary vessel, but I’ll try.”

“Great. When we find him, you’re bait, Sammy,” Dean says.

“What?” Sam asks.

“He wants you, so you might as well use that.”

“There’s no way in Hell _you_ would!” Sam says, but Dean can’t think of a response (if you ask later, he’ll say he wouldn’t justify something so stupid), and it drops.

 

By this point it’s six a.m., so they wait until that night and go out again, Castiel waiting at the motel with Gabriel.

“Have you tried heading back to Heaven? The whole time, you were fighting against the Apocalypse, then God backed you up. I can’t imagine they won’t let you in,” Gabriel says. “Unless, that is, certain things are drawing you towards humanity?”

Castiel tilts his head in that way he has before responding. “There’s nothing.”

“Then go.”

“I have to stay with you.”

“Why? Because Dean said so? He’s not exactly the boss of you, Castiel.”

“He would be angry if I left you and I can return to Heaven later.”

 

“Being human isn’t so bad, you know. And no more following orders.”

“There is no reason for such drastic measures, Gabriel.”

“Whatever you say, Kiddo.”

 

“Hey. Rich, right?” Sam asks.

“Yeah. Wow, fancy seeing you again,” Loki says. “Sit.” Sam does, and he motions for the bartender. “What happened with that woman last night?”

“Oh, she was an old friend, I guess. We met through work and she recognized me,” Sam says. He takes a deep breath and curses Dean. “I’m gay, actually.”

“Oh, really?” Loki asks. “I should get more alcohol into you, then.” He motions for the bartender.

“There’s really no need,” Sam shrugs.

 

“This Gabriel you were asking about, he your boyfriend?” Loki asks.

“No, I guess not. Honestly, I was attracted to him, but only his body. He’s an ass, so it never happened.”

“Why’d you come up to me, then?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I hoped things had changed?” Sam laughs. “And they had! You’re an entirely different person.” Loki laughs.

 

After a few more beers, Sam turns to Loki. “Do you want to get out of here? I have a room only a few blocks away.”

Loki nods, “Okay.”

 

As soon as Loki and Sam are back in the motel room, Gabriel puts a magical force field around it so nothing can come in or out.

“I should tell you, Sam, that _I_ am the Norse god of mischief. Loki’s a human. But thanks for getting him for me!” Gabriel says.

“I suspected you might be Gabriel,” Loki says. “What’s it gonna take for you to let me go?”

“I’m not letting you go. You’re my true vessel.”

“You’ve had me for millennia, and ‘true vessels’ pop up every couple hundred years. Can’t you just get another one?”

Outside, Dean is shouting “Hey!”

“Dean cannot enter your force field,” Castiel says.

“Yeah, I did that on purpose.”

“Gabriel,” Sam scolds, and Gabriel lets Dean in through the force field.

“Asswipe,” Dean says. Castiel leaves.

 

“My last true vessel was born in the 1800s. It’s in Heaven.”

“Then go get it! Leave me alone!” Loki says.

“I can’t do that. I can’t go to Heaven, and even if I did, I couldn’t just let you live in the wrong millennium. I’d have to kill you.” Loki goes into the bathroom. “Did you just storm out?!”

“I learned it from you!” Loki calls.

 

Several days later, nothing has changed, save for the tensions in the motel steadily rising. Loki and Sam are at odds because Loki keeps making insinuations that he’s in love with Gabriel. Dean is pissy because Cas left days ago and he _still_ isn’t back (not that he misses him or anything). Loki and Gabriel fight every time the subject of vessels comes up. Everyone is drawing closer and closer to the edge, and it’s only a matter of time before someone falls off (Sam’s money is on Dean, because he is so lovesick that Sam wants to punch him—on second thought, maybe it’ll be Sam).

 

“I need to get out of here,” Dean says, and it really says something that Gabriel lets him go without even a word. Dean gets into the Impala, drives to the edge of town, and shouts for Castiel to get his feathery ass down here.

 

Back at the motel, Gabriel is in the bathroom (where Loki has apparently decided to camp out), and they’re speaking in a language that Sam can’t understand, only understanding that must be very old.

“He told me he was attracted to you,” Loki says.

“He was lying. You look the same as me, so he was implying he was attracted to you so he could get you back here,” Gabriel says.

“I’ve spent a very long time watching you lie. I’ve spent an even longer time watching others lie. I know what a lie looks like, and that was not it.” Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Okay, fine. If you don’t love him and he doesn’t love you, I’ll make you a deal, a scout’s honor, angel never breaks his word _deal_.”

“I’m listening.”

“I let you take me as a vessel, and you never have anything to do with Sam or Dean Winchester ever again.”

“No,” Gabriel says.

“Interesting,” Loki says. “So, if it’s not Sam Winchester you’re aching to contact, is it Dean?”

“Don’t be ridiculous!”

“So you’re not in love with either of them, but you won’t take me in exchange for them,” Loki says. “Okay, well, you can confess your feelings for Sam or we can all wait here and see who kills whom first.” Gabriel just walks out of the bathroom; this girl’s throat can’t handle another shouting match in ancient Norse.

 

“Hey, Sama-rama,” Gabriel says.

“Gabriel, stop,” Sam says exasperatedly.

“What’s up, Stretch? Besides your height?”

“Gabriel, I mean it.”

“What do you mean, Lankenstein?” Gabriel asks. Sam pushes him back onto the bed.

 

Gabriel is fairly positive that a) Loki won’t know if he puts the force field down and b) he wouldn’t walk through this to get out anyway. That said, he lets the force field down so that he can concentrate more fully on—er, the pleasurable aspects of life.

 

When deciding to lower the force field, Gabriel does consider that it keeps things in. What he does not consider is that it also keeps things out. When Dean opens the door, Castiel in his rightful place following close behind, he takes in the scene and says, “Again?!”

This time, it’s Loki who is merciful and he comes out and says “Get it, Sasquatch.”

“Oh. So this time she’s—” Dean says. “We’ll give you a minute.” He and Castiel leave.

 

Gabriel snaps, dressing them, and sighs long-sufferingly, “Thank you, Loki.”

Loki shakes his head and continues in ancient Norse. “This is going absolutely nowhere and I am done. The reason I don’t want to say ‘yes’ is that I don’t want to be your hostage anymore, but that’s all I am here. You might as well just take me.”

“I can send your soul to Heaven, once I’m in.”

“I don’t even care, Gabriel. Just, yes,” Loki says. Gabriel gives Sam a warning to cover his eyes and does his angel magic. Then a look of concentration passes over him, and the bright light of a soul leaves Gabriel and ascends.

 

“What’s going on?” the woman asks.

“Hi, my name’s Sam. My friend and I found you passed out on the street and we brought you back here. What’s your name?”

“Martha.”

“Hi, Martha. It’s okay. Do you have a headache or anything?”

“No. I’m really hungry, but I’m okay. You said your name was Sam?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you, Sam,” Martha says. “I’m gonna go eat something and sleep for a hundred years, but after that you can call me.” Martha writes her number on a receipt sitting on the nightstand and gives it to Sam. “Tomorrow afternoon?” Sam just looks like a deer in the headlights and stammers out what he hopes is an acceptable response, and Martha leaves.

 

For a bit, Gabriel (now in his proper vessel) and Sam just sit in silence. Then Gabriel says, “So, Sammy, how do you like your new girlfriend? You’re welcome.”

Sam looks at the paper in his hands, her number written on it in elegant script, and throws it into the trashcan under the nightstand. “I don’t have a girlfriend, Gabriel.”

“Sammy, come on. She was hot. I picked her out just for you.”

Sam shoves Gabriel against the wall, says into Gabriel’s ear, “Don’t call me Sammy,” and kisses him soundly. For a moment, Gabriel is stunned, but then he’s back full-force and giving it as good as he gets. Just as Sam starts to pull him toward the bed, his phone rings and Dean tells him to come to the diner down the road right away. Sam pushes Gabriel onto the bed, kisses him hard, says, “We’ll finish this when I get back,” and leaves.

Gabriel flails violently in excitement and sends a thought up to Loki.

 

“What’s up?” Sam asks, sitting across from Dean in the diner.

“If I go back while Gabriel’s still in there, I’ll kill him. You need to get him out.”

“You couldn’t say that on the phone?”

“Also Cas and I are dating now,” Dean says quickly. “Now go get Gabriel out.”

“Wait. What?” Sam asks.

“I said ‘go get Gabriel out.’”

“The part before that, Jerk.”

“Cas and I are dating,” Dean says. “Bitch.”

“Okay. In that case, Gabriel and I might be dating before too long,” Sam says. “I’m gonna go tell him to leave.” He gets up.

“What?” Dean says, but Sam ignores him and leaves.

 

Back at the motel, Sam tells Gabriel that he can’t be there when Dean gets back, but offers to go with him, so he can make good on his promise. Gabriel poofs them out, and when Dean returns, he is slightly upset to see that Sam seems to have gone with Gabriel, and really upset that Gabriel has left a lewdly-shaped lollipop on his bed. He shouts a few expletives he hopes the Archangel can hear, and prepares another lecture for when Sam gets back.

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a list of 20 nicknames for Sam, at least half of which are in this fic.


End file.
